moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreadlord
Dreadlords, also known in their own language as the Nathrezim, or the Thal'kituun, "the unseen guests", are an ancient and powerful race of highly intelligent Demons who act as the great tacticians of the Burning Legion. Nathrezim are an old race of Demons, if not the first. The Dreadlords were partially responsible for the endless wars of Demons that Sargeras the Defender fought against as a champion of the Titan Pantheon. Since the corruption of Sargeras, the Dreadlords have eagerly assumed a place of honor in his Burning Legion, and are some of the greatest and most powerful Demons to exist. Dreadlords are tall, strong, and imposing, possessing a vaguely humanoid build, with cloven hooves, curling horns, vicious talons and a massive pair of leathery wings upon which they can fly, Dreadlords inspire the fear for which they are so well known with their very presence. Like all Demons, When killed, a Nathrezim does not die, but is instead banished back to the Twisting Nether where they will regenerate. No Demons are so infamous for this trait however than the Dreadlords. The mighty Demons having been slain numerous times and consistently return to malice their foes once again. Background Dreadlords are a vampiric race of Demons, feeding on the life and energy of the weak-willed, and are known to use their victims as thralls, slaves or even as puppets. Dreadlords are believed to have once been an evolved and highly enlightened race with unrivaled abilities of summoning. This unchecked exploration into the Nether however, brought Fel to their world for the first time, and the Nathrezim were transformed into a Demonic race. The Nathrezim are masters of deceit, lies and trickery. Every Dreadlord lies and takes pride in the destruction they can wreak through their manipulations, though a Dreadlord will rarely enter battle in person unless absolutely necessary, preferring to manipulate things from the shadows. When called into battle, Dreadlords are terrifying foes to beyond, using the very fears and nightmares of their foe against them. Dreadlords rank high in the infernal hierarchy of the Burning Legion. Beneath the Annihilan, but above the vast majority of their brethren, the Dreadlords are natural commanders, and will often be found in any planetary invasion force of the Burning Legion. As they are known for their cunning and intelligence rather than brute strength, they are natural minions for the Demonlord Kil'jaeden the Deceiver, rather than the ironfisted Archimonde the Defiler. Dreadlords are loyal to the Burning Legion, but also have their own agenda. Dreadlords compete with each other for prominence in the Burning Legion, often underplaying or even sabotaging the efforts of their rival Nathrezim to obtain status and prestige for themselves. This behavior is not discouraged by their Eredar overlords, it is encouraged, as the Burning Legion can always return to a world with a force even greater than the last. Despite their manipulative ways, Dreadlords are known to honor the laws created by their own society. While a Dreadlord will plot and scheme against a rival, it is considered the highest crime possible in Nathrezim law to kill another Dreadlord, and are known to become nervous at the thought of it, presumably because Dreadlords can be killed permanently on their homeward, with no hope of regeneration. Category:Demon Category:Burning Legion Category:Illidari Category:Nathrezim